


Every Other Inch

by coffeeinallcaps



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words "come with me" die on Harry’s tongue when Eggsy straddles him, hands heavy on Harry’s shoulders, and kisses him hungrily. Harry lets his mouth fall open; Eggsy responds with a low noise in the back of his throat, presses closer. </p><p>Or: Kingsman, the smutty version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://coffeeinallcaps.tumblr.com/post/119957747176/could-you-do-a-ficlet-where-eggsy-acts-on-the), written for the prompt "could you do a ficlet where Eggsy acts on the boner he so obviously has after Harry takes out Dean's goons? swear to god that boy was already halfway there to sliding under the table & sucking Harry off while he finished his pint"

Harry straightens his suit jacket and sits down again. The last of his Guinness hasn’t gone lukewarm, thank goodness. That would’ve been an even more awful ending to an already awful day.

Opposite him, Eggsy is sitting with his shoulders drawn up high and his mouth agape, staring at Harry in dumbfounded shock.

Not Kingsman material after all, then. Pity. The boy had shown tremendous promise when he was mouthing off to Harry before these men so rudely interrupted them.

Yet another disappointing turn of events.

Harry sets down his empty glass, clears his throat. “Now, I do apologise, Eggsy,” he says, reaching for his watch. “I shouldn’t have done this in front of you.”

Before he can shoot an amnesia dart, though, Eggsy surprises him by sliding down from his chair with a whispered, “Fuck,” and—and kneeling at Harry’s feet, putting his hands on Harry’s kneecaps to make his legs part.

“Will you,” Eggsy says in a rough voice, “can I,” and his hands are already sliding up the insides of Harry’s thighs. He looks up at Harry imploringly, and Harry manages a brief nod. He watches Eggsy undo his fly with nimble fingers. The boy buries his face in Harry’s crotch and inhales deeply. Harry’s entire body jerks when Eggsy mouths at him through his underwear.

Harry’s the dumbfounded one now, he supposes.

He just barely has the presence of mind to squeeze Eggsy’s shoulder and place the bug before Eggsy’s warm dry hands and hot wet mouth are engulfing his dick, and he temporarily, blissfully, loses the ability to think straight. All he can do—all he has to do—is cradle Eggsy’s head between his hands as it bobs up and down. Watch his cock disappear between this beautiful boy’s lips, listen to the obscene sounds.

Not such a disappointing day after all.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve never met a tailor before,” Eggsy says, “but I know you ain’t one.”

The words  _come with me_  die on Harry’s tongue when Eggsy straddles him, hands heavy on Harry’s shoulders, and kisses him hungrily. Harry lets his mouth fall open; Eggsy responds with a low noise in the back of his throat, presses closer.

Before joining Harry in fitting room one, Eggsy hovers in the doorway, clenching his jaw and balling his hands to fists, eyes flitting around the room for a long moment. All of Eggsy’s apprehension is gone by the time Harry has one arm wrapped around his chest from behind, holding him up as he strokes him off with his other hand. Drinking in the sight of Eggsy’s flushed face in the mirror, the way it goes slack as he spills into Harry’s palm.

“Alright,” Harry says, wiping his hand on his handkerchief. “Did you see the film  _Trading Places_?”

 

* * *

 

“The lad spent more nights by your bedside than in the candidates’ sleeping quarters, for Christ’s sake.”

Harry waves the words away. “I just woke up from a coma. Leave me be, will you?”

“Harry,” Merlin says gravely. “I’m starting to grow rather fond of him. He’s a fast learner, he’s kind, clever. Prime Kingsman material. If you break his heart—”

“Oh, stop it, Merlin. It’s hero worship, that’s all there is to it. Puppy love.”

Merlin looks at him.

“A danger kink, perhaps,” Harry allows. “He couldn’t get to his knees fast enough after—”

“No need to remind me. I saw the footage.”

“You saw the footage?”

“The first few seconds of it, yes,” Merlin says. “Then the recording magically deleted itself and never made it onto our servers. Why did you think Arthur never hassled you about the unauthorised and completely unnecessary spot of violence in that pub?”

“Merlin, you’re a true friend.”

“And  _you_ , Galahad,” Merlin says, “are an oblivious tosser.”

“Maybe it’s a daddy complex,” Harry muses.

“You know, not many people have heard the wonderful news yet,” Merlin says contemplatively. “Do you reckon our nurses would be able to tell the difference between a coma induced by an unknown substance and a medically induced one?”

 

* * *

  

Harry spends most of the twenty-four hours with his candidate ever so slowly and carefully taking Eggsy apart with his hands and his tongue and several different kinds of toys. When he is done, Eggsy is a quivering mess, barely able to string a simple sentence together. Harry smooths a hand down the boy’s sweat-slicked back and remembers Merlin saying,  _if you break his heart—_

 

* * *

 

“Harry, I’m so sorry, I’m gonna do ev—”

“You should be,” Harry tells Eggsy coldly. “You just stay right there. I’ll sort this mess out when I get back.”

He strides out of the toilet, ignoring the broken look on Eggsy’s face, the pounding of his blood in his ears.

“Harry,  _wait_ ,” Eggsy calls after him, a note of desperation in his voice. “Fuck, you—you can’t just walk away from me, alright?”

Harry keeps walking.

He’s halfway to the door when Eggsy slams into him from behind, pushes him bodily up against the wall. “Fuck you,” he spits into Harry’s face, “ _fuck you_ if you think, I ain’t lettin’ you—”

Eggsy’s fingertips dig into Harry’s skull as he kisses him bruisingly, as he presses his face into the side of Harry’s neck and  _bites down_ , and oh, that’s it.

South Glade Mission Church shall have to wait.

Harry ties Eggsy’s hands behind his back with one of his neckties and bends Eggsy over his desk and rims him until he comes. Finger-fucks Eggsy until he comes again, moaning helplessly. Keeps Eggsy down with a hand on the back of his neck and fucks him until he comes one last time, sobbing Harry’s name.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you didn’t make it,” Merlin says when Harry calls to apologise. “I managed to hack Valentine’s computer. It was absolute carnage.”

“Sounds like you dodged a bullet there, mate,” Eggsy mumbles against Harry’s naked shoulder.

“Also, there might have been a minor situation back here at base. It appears Ro—Lancelot has executed Arthur.”

“Lancelot did  _what?_ ” Harry says. Eggsy, alarmed, shoots into an upright position next to him.

“I’ll explain when you get here. Bring some guns. We’re going on a trip.” After a beat, he says, “Bring Eggsy too. We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“How did you—”

“Fucking  _get on with it_ , Harry.”

 

* * *

 

Eggsy fights with grace and devotion and  _joy_. He ruthlessly mows down everyone in his path, engages Gazelle in a breath-taking battle while Harry disposes of Valentine. It takes him a little longer than strictly necessary, but that’s only because he keeps glancing down at Eggsy, his chest swelling with pride.

 _Mine_ , he thinks smugly as he pulls his penknife from Valentine’s corpse.

 

* * *

 

He blows Eggsy in the bathroom on the plane ride back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by the quote "he is every other inch a gentleman," which I randomly stumbled upon and seemed rather applicable to these two.
> 
> Come find me [on Tumblr](http://coffeeinallcaps.tumblr.com)!


End file.
